Crows and Dragons
by Aozora-san
Summary: Volume 3 finale spoilers. During all the commotion during the fall of Beacon, Qrow is determined to find his two nieces. This is what I think happened during the time Ruby froze Cinder and the Wyvern and when she woke up. One-shot.


_A/N: Hello and welcome! So, I normally don't write stories. I have what? 2 sotired written well over 10 years ago, and I don't really like them, but I don't have the heart to take them down._

 _After watching the finale of Volume 3, I was just SO inspired to write this. I hope you all like it. Apologies if anyone is too OOC._

 _Enjoy!_

 _I don't know any of this._

xXxXx

Adam loomed over lied in fear of what to do. Adam then plunged the sword into blake's lower stomach. She cried cried out in pain.

Yang hearing this ran towards Blake's direction. "Get away from her!"

"No... Please..." begged Blake.

Yang burst into flames and charge Adam. He swung his sword at incredible speed and sliced off Yang's right arm. Yang fell to the ground like a limp doll. Adam made his way towards Yang tempting to end her life. Blake jumped in the way in hopes of protecting her friend, her partner.

"Why must you hurt me Blake?" Asked Adam, with a hint of loneliness. Blake just glared at him. Adam swung his blade towards Blake's head, only to find out she used her shadow semblance to allow her to escape with an unconscious Yang in the arms.

xXxXx

Qrow activated his scythe and leapt towards Ironwood.

"Qrow! This isn't my doing!" retorted Ironwood. He flipped his gun to hold it by the barrel to show his pacifism. Qrow jumped over him to cut down an attacking gryphon.

"Hmf! You idiot! I know you didn't do this." Qrow answered.

Glynda came up to the two men and patted Ironwood on the should.

"So what now, General?" asked Qrow.

Ironwood composed himself a little before answering. "Someone's done the impossible and gained control of MY machines." He said angrily. "And that enormous Grimm seems fixated on the school. Glynda, form up all the hunstman at the school and have them establish a safe zone here in Vale. We need to evacuate Beacon. Qrow I'm leaving that to you and my men. I still need to get to my ship!"

The two hunters and the General heard something off in the distant sky. The three looked up to see what was causing the noise, only to find out it was the General'sship coming to crash nearby.

"Well, it won't be much of a walk." said Qrow jokingly.

xXxXx

Teams SSSN, CFVY, Ren, Nora, Weiss and several other students rested in Beacon's front courtyard before making their way towards the airplanes to go to Vale. Sun lifted his head to see Blake and a tuff of golden hair.

"No way..."

Everyone looked at Sun on confusion, the looked in the direction Sun had been looking. Blake couldn't muster any more strength. She dropped Yang, walked two more steps and she, herself, dropped.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." she whispered as she silently cried.

Weiss stood there shocked at the sight in front of her. Blake, stabbed in the stomach. Nothing too serious. And Yang... Her right arm: gone. Weiss knew nothing would be the same. Both for Yang and Beacon. Beacon... Her eyes drifted around to see Ooblek and Port rallying up some students to make their way into Vale, away from the school. She saw Zwei, Ruby and Yang's corgy, running up to teams SSSN, CFVY, Ren, Nora, and WBY. Zwei stopped at Yang, sniffed her, whined a bit and wanted to nuzzle her oldest mistress, but the smell of copper made the little pup back away towards Weiss.

Zwei then barked, signaling the approach of someone. Weiss snapped out of her little world. She turned around to see her black and red clad leader.

"Ruby!"

"Oh... I found you..." sighed Ruby.

"Ruby, where have you-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine! What's going on?"

Weiss' eyes trailed to the floor. "Weiss? What is it?"

Weiss stepped out of the way. Ruby opened her mouth is disbelief of the sight in front of her. She saw Nora and Ren covered in bruises. But that was little compared to what else she saw.

Her older sister, Yang, lying unconscious. She right arm gone from the elbow down. A makeshift bandage has been made in hopes to stop the bleeding. Probably Ren's work. But it didn't seem to have helped much. since the bandages had become red. Ruby's eyes left her to the person holding Yang's left hand, Blake. Blake had been stabbed in the stomach. She had also bandages on her stomach. Unlike Yang, it seemed to have helped her. Blake was still silently crying.

"I'm sorry..." she said, for both siblings. "I'm so sorry."

"...Yang..." was all Ruby was able to say.

"Hey..." said Sun as he approached Ruby. "She's going to be ok. The soldiers have a ship ready to take you back to Vale."

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing -ow!"

"What?!" said Ruby.

"Look guys," started Sun, "That giant Grimm keeps circling the school. Even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go! NOW!"

"We're not -huff- leaving -nnngh!" started Ren, but he was unable to finish what he started as he sat back down on the ground.

The injured students looked downwards, unsure of what to do next.

"I'll find them..." started Ruby, hesitantly. "I'll find them, and bring them back."

"No!" stated Weiss, in her I'm-much-better-than-you attitude. "We will find them!" She finished happily. "Watch after Blake and Yang. We'll be back." she said to the other injured students.

"You better be!" shouted Sun after the two girls ran off to find Team JNPR's leader and partner. "Idiots..." he said to himself outside of earshot from everyone.

xXxXx

Qrow disembarked and power walked his way towards the school with scroll in hand.

"Tsk... Come on Tai, pick up would ya?" he asked to no one.

"*click* Do you have any idea what time it-"

"FINALLY!" He yelled. "There's something going on at Beacon. I haven't found your girls."

"WHAT? QROW..." Shouted Tai from the other side, clearly worried. Scared that he could lose two more important women in his life.

"I'm trying to see if I can find them. amongst the other-" Qrow interrupted himself.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Tai.

"Where's Ruby?!" asked Qrow when he reached the students. He recognized The black haired Faunus from the time he spent playing games in RWBY's dorm room.

"Qrow! What's going on?"

 _Glad I have this on sound only,_ though Qrow

"I'm so sorry..." the black-haired girl said.

"Tai... I'm... so sorry. Yang, she..." Started Qrow.

"No..." said Tai.

"She is alive, Tai. Just... Out of commission for now." Said Qrow sadly.

Qrow closed the call with Tai. He looked at the group, angrily. "Where's my niece?"

"She uh..." Started Nora. "When looking for Jaune and Pyrrha. Our leader and teammate. She went with Weiss. They back back to the Tower."

Qrow hissed then cursed. He ran towards to Tower hoping to catch up the younger Schnee and his niece. He hoped nothing bad was with his other niece. They would all pay if they did. He saw in the distance the top of the Tower sliced right off. _No..._

When he reached the base of the tower, he saw the younger Schnee fighting Grimm by herself. She looked exhausted. _Probably fighting all evening herself_ thought Qrow. Weiss' blows were slow. A Grimm came up from her left. Knowing she couldn't counterattack in time, she readied herself to be launched. But the hit never came. She opened her eyes. She recognized the man as Ruby, reckless, uncle.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

They cleared out more more Grimm as they continued the conversation.

"Where's Ruby?" he asked slicing through another Ursai.

"She ran up the tower once it broke!"

"Guess you helped her with your-"

"PYRRHA!" Weiss and Qrow heard Ruby's scream from the ground.

They both looked up. They saw a white light eminating from the top of the Tower. "Thought so." said Qrow to himself. The light radiating from the Tower killed the Grimm that Weiss and Qrow were fighting.

"Schnee! You got enough Dust to get ME up there?" asked Qrow.

Weiss nodded. She made glyphs once against along the side of the Tower. "Go back to the hunters! Tell them where I am! I'm coming back with Ruby!" he ordered. Weiss stood there just staring at Qrow as he climbed the Tower. She turned and ran back towards her friends.

The sight Qrow had in front of him left him speechless. He saw Cinder and the Wyvern Grimm just... standing there. Frozen. He looked around. He saw a gold crown. He recognized it from the match with the mechanical girl. The one Ironwood helped create. _Ruby..._ He looked around again, slowly starting to panic. He couldn't tell Tai that his other daughter was also injured- or worse. He scanned around very carefully. He finally found the cloak that belong to his niece. He held his breath as he approached gently. He let his breath out when he saw it was still attached. He saw in the distance a ship coming in their direction. He ignored it for now. He brought his cheek to his nieces face. He could feel faint breathing on his face.

Qrow sighed in relief. "It's alright. I gotcha, Kiddo. I gotcha." He picked her up as the ship pulled up to the top of the Tower.

xXxXx

A ship pulled down towards the temporary safe area in Vale. Ren and Nora saw Jaune safe and sound, for the most part. He did have a few bruises. He explained to them that Pyrrha had pushed him in her locker and sent him into downtown Vale.

"I don't know where she is..." He said sadly.

"Blake...? You sure you should be up and about?" asked Sun.

She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Sun..." She started crying yet again, and ran off.

"Blake..." Said Weiss. Neptune came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around with a look of mixed feelings on her face.

"Ms Snhee!"

The group heard Dr Ooblek's calling. They all turned in his direction.

"You have someone who's here for you." He stepped out of the way to a tall man with white hair and a matching white suit.

"Daddy- I mean, Father!"

"Weiss, get on the ship! You are to return to Atlas with me." he ordered.

"But, I can help-"

"Now!"

"Yes sir. Can I say my goodbyes, sir?" She asked hoping he would say yes. She didn't know when she'd ever see her friends again.

M Schnee looked at his youngest daughter straight in the eyes. The sheer look of sadness and determination filled her light blue eyes. M Schnee sigh through his nose. "Make it quick."

Weiss walked up to Yang and picked up her left hand. "I am so sorry Yang. I didn't want to say goodbye like this. I have to go back to Atlas with my Father. I'm going to miss everyone so much. I'll try and write when I can. I hope the best for you and Ruby." She got up and hugged everyone she could before her father practically forced her onto his ship.

"Goodbye, friends..."

xXxXx

A man with short blond hair waiting at the airstrip for one of the many planes landing from Vale. He worridly and eagerly hoped that his daughters were safe and sound. Last he heard, one of his daughters was out of commission and the other was still missing. He wasn't able to contact his brother-in-law. Every time he tried, he only ever got his voicemail. _Dammit Qrow..._ He though. Another plane landed, another batch of people that weren't his daughters of brother-in-law.

A few ships later, a man with black hair walked towards him.

He opened his flasks a took a big gulp of whatever alcohol he decided to have that day. "Good news is, I found Ruby."

"What's the bad news?" asked Tai cautiously.

"Gonna need your help carrying them."

Tai entered the plane following Qrow. Qrow led Tai to the front the plane where he noticed his eldest daughter. He ran over to her and hugged her, though she couldn't feel the hug in her still uncounscous state.

"The medics took good care of her before we were able to board the plane." explained Qrow. Tai merely nodded. He looked towards Qrow and saw his youngest daughter in his hands. "She's just uncounscious. She will be for a few days, at least."

Tai kissed Ruby's forehead, went back to Yang and did the same thing, and picked her up. They both made their way back to Tai's log cabin in the woods.

xXxXx

Qrow for the most part, felt like he couldn't leave his brother-in-law. He had the two ladies of his life disappear, possibly dead. His two daughters, out-cold, and one missing an arm.

"Get some rest, Tai. I'll stay up a little while longer. If they need anything, I can get it. Or i'll wake you up." he said jokingly, entering Yang's room. Tai had not left either girl's side since they got home.

"I just... need to see Ruby before doing that." He gave Yang another kiss on the head before going to say good night to Ruby and doing the same thing.

Tai was tired, but too worried to sleep. He decided to go to the living room. He turned on the TV. But there was only static.

Tai sighed. "Nothing."

"Just turn it off! Without the CCT there's no point."

"Communication down accross the entire kingdom... No way to contact the outside world... And Ozpin's still missing..."

"Yeah..."

"Tai looked up at Qrow. "This is bad Qrow."

"Yeah... This is bad."

xXxXx

The next morning, Tai made coffee for both himself and Qrow. Qrow indeed had been up and stayed with Yang. Tai walked into one of the guests bedrooms where they had placed Yang. Tai handed him the coffee. Qrow nodded in thanks.

"No changes as of yet. Don't worry, I'll let you know."

Tai let to go to Ruby's room.

Later that morning, Yang started to stir, and Qrow could notice Yang's eyes opening.

"Hey there firecracker." he said with somewhat relief.

"Uncle Qrow... Where... I'm home?" she asked with a raspy voice.

"Yeah, we figured it was best."

"What... happened-" she started to ask but she recalled what happened to her. This didn't go unnoticed by Qrow.

"They found you and your Faunus partner walking from the cafeteria. You were both we landed in the safe zone in Vale, your monkey faunus friend told me that your partner ran off and the young Schnee left with Schnee Senior." He did put some emphasis on the senior part. "When I could, I brought you and the pipsqueak back here. Was hard since I'm not your dad and all."

"Is she ok?" she asked with some distance in her voice.

"She's still unconscious. But she will be."

"...ok..."

Qrow and Yang sat in awkward silence for a while. "Listen, Yang-"

"Just... I just want to be left alone, Uncle Qrow." she said looking at him with sad eyes.

Qrow nodded. He got up and left the room. "Don't give up firecracker."

Qrow made his way over to Ruby's room. He saw Tai sitting next to the bed. He put his hand on Tai's shoulder. "The firecracker's awake. She's really down. Wants to be left alone but... Be gentle with her. I'll watch Ruby for now."

"Thanks."

Tai got up and left the room. He made his way over to the guest bedroom. H saw the door was slightly open. He gently knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Hey Yang."

"Dad." she said distantly.

"Your uncle said you wanted to be left alone. But just hear me out for a few minutes ok?" He waiting for Yang to show some kind of acknowledgement before continuing. She eventually nodded. "Yang, we'll work on this together ok? I'll take time off from Signal. We'll talk, we'll help each other out. We'll work it out ok? I know your sister will want to help too. I don't need you to talk right now. But I do want you to talk soon. Ok? does that sound good?" Yang nodded once again. "Good. I love you Yang. That won't change." He gave his daughter one last kiss, and left the room. He showed up a few minutes later with some tea and some toast. and left for Yang to eat.

xXxXx

The following morning, Qrow made his way to Yang's room. They shared their morning greetings and ended the conversation there. Qrow left her a cup of coffee and toast. he grabbed the other two mugs and left the platter with Yang. He gave one mug of coffee to Tai and the other he kept for himself.

"Thanks." said Tai.

"Want me to run to the store and grab a few things?"

"Yeah, you mind?"

"Wouldn't've asked if I did. Don't bother giving me Lienn. I got it Tai. See you soon."

Not long after Qrow left, Tai put his mug on the girls' desk, despite the caffeine, he still managed to doze off.

Ruby opened her eyes. She was still in pain from, whenever her fight was. She sat up. She saw herself in the mirror and sighed. Tai heard this is his somewhat asleep state.

"Ruby! You're awake!"

"...What happened?"

"Your Uncle Qrow found you, unconscious. He got you out of there. He brought you home safe."

"Wait!" started Ruby a little bit panicked. "Yang! Is she alright?!"

Tai dropped his gaze a bit. "Uh... she's uh... She's gonna be alright. I think she's just... I think it's just going to take some time for her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her." Tai sniffled a little it in relief and smiled "I'm just glad to have my girls back at home."

"What happened to the school? And vale? Were they able to clear out the Grimm?"

"Things at Vale are under control. But... The school... It's... Yeah... It's not that simple. That thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong. You did a number on it. But, it's not disappearing. It's kind of... Frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it keep attracting more Grimm to the school."

Ruby looked at her dad with the utmost confusion. "I did... what?"

"Hm?" Tai looked up at his youngest daughter.

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?"

"I...Look, that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are kind of a mess."

"It's always a mess!"

Neither Ruby or Tai hear the alcoholic man walk into the room. They looked in the direction of the man. He took another swig of his flask.

"Mind if we have a minute?"

"What? I can't Stay?" asked Tai somewhat offended. His youngest daughter just woke up, and he couldn't even stay.

"Tai. Please."

Tai got up, kissed his silver-eyed daughter on the head. "I'm glad you're alright. I'll go make us some tea." He grabbed the coffee mug from that morning. As he left the room, he shot Qrow a quick glare.

Qrow grabbed the chair that Tai was sitting on and brought it closer to Ruby. "So... How you feeling?" he asked.

"Umm... I-I kinda hurt all over."

Qrow laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "That makes sense after what you did."

"You guys keep saying that. That I did something. What are you talking about?" she asked slightly angry she wasn't getting answers.

Qrow uncrossed his arms and leaned towards Ruby. She noticed the serious look in her uncle's eyes. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I ran up the side of the Tower. And when I got to the top-" Ruby gasped, and tears started forming in her eyes. "Pyrrha! Is she-"

Qrow looked towards the ground. "She's gone."

Ruby's tears started flowing. "I... I got to the top. and I saw Pyrrha. And Cinder!" She said Cinder's name with alot of venom in it. She grabed her blankets. "And everything went white."

"Anything else?"

Ruby wiped her eyes. "I remember... My head hurting."

They two scythe-weilder sat in silence for a few moments. "the night you met Ozpin," Qrow started. "What was the first thing he said to you?"

Ruby looked at her uncle, puzzled. "i-i Don't know. I think it was something about-"

"Silver eyes." Qrow finished. "That's an extremely rare trait."

"So?"

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the _Daddy loves is special angle kinda_ way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories. Some of the true. Some made up. But there's one that Oz told me a long time ago. Back before huntsmen, before kingdoms. It was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome creatures mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of the fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh, it's a ridiculous story."

"But, you think that I might be..." Ruby trailed off.

Qrow laughed a bit. "Well, a giant monster's currnetly frozen on top of Beacon Tower. And you're here. Safe in bed. Qrow got up. and Ruby eye's followed him.

"Wait. How did you know what Ozpin said to me? The night we met." she asked.

Qrow stared out the window. "All those mission I go on. All the times I'm away in some far off place. It's all been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off."

"And what can I do?" Qrow looked over at his niece, a little confused. "If I'm so special, then I can helped! Right?" She said with optimism.

"You really wanna help?" he asked with a sigh. "Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now. Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you. Catch ya later kiddo." And Qrow left the room.

Ruby stared at herself in the mirror and sigh.

"What's wrong? Your uncle picking on you again?" Asked Tai with a smile, with the two cups of tea.

"Something like that..."

"Look Ruby, no need to hurry and get back on your feet." he said.

"I know."

xXxXx

 _A/N: So,_

 _Did you enjoy it? I enjoyed writing it. I'm very happy that I decided to do this. One thing that I question was if I should split it up. I decided not to. Because, knowing me, I'd just upload the second part._

 _The biggest question was the title. I had no clue what to call it. And I still don't know if the title is good enough for it._

 _Don't expect me to write more stories, I usually don't write, but I had to get this down._

 _Thanks all!_


End file.
